Unconventional
by draconis ignitus
Summary: 'I need a weapon, I need to do something.' She looked down and her eyes widened at what was below her on the ground, Zangetsu, knocked away earlier from Ichigo's hands rested in front of her. 'I need to do something...something that Ichigo would do.'


**Just a little thing I had in my mind**.

* * *

Rukia grasped her arm as she winced in pain, the hollow she and Ichigo were fighting was an adjuchas with a surprising ability to control electricity. Sode no Shirayuki's broken blade rested near her as she could do nothing but watch as Ichigo was subjected to a continuous barrage of electricity from the hollow. His screams of pain made her flinch as she searched for a way to help.

'This isn't good, Ichigo's in trouble, I need to help him. Sode no Shirayuki is shattered, I don't have enough energy for kido, and backup is too far away.' She thought as se continued to look around.

'I need a weapon, I need to do something.' She looked down and her eyes widened at what was below her on the ground, Zangetsu, knocked away earlier from Ichigo's hands rested in front of her.

'I need to do something...something that Ichigo would do.'

She got on her hands and knees and bowed her head towards Zangetsu.

"Zangetsu-san, I know I am not your wielder, and that you are not my blade." She started as she spoke to the zanpakuto. "But right now, Ichigo needs help, so please...help me save him…"

The bandage on Zangetsu's blade twitched.

"Like he once saved me." She pleaded as she bowed before the blade.

The bandage moved and twirled along her right arm, she did not see it however, and did not notice until a light touch was felt against her arm.

" ** _Raise your head._** " A deep voice said, no commanded to her. Her eyes widened in shock as her head snapped up so that she could look at the blade in front of her.

" ** _If you are to wield me, you must never bow._** " The voice continued as the bandage then snapped tight and wrapped around her arm securely, yet it was not uncomfortable.

" ** _So RISE, Rukia Kuchiki._** "

She rose, her hand grasped the handle of Zangetsu as she got up to her feet. Her back was straight, and her head stood tall.

" ** _Good, Rukia, now call forth my power._** " Zangetsu said to her.

"I don't have the energy to do a big enough attack, Zangetsu-san." Rukia said to him, but she was however, fully prepared to attack with just the blade.

" _ **You need not worry, I shall provide the power from Ichigo.**_ " A lie, but she need not know where the power would truly come from.

" _ **Simply raise my blade, and call forth the name.**_ " Zangetsu said as she grasped the handle with two hands now. She felt a presence settle alongside her, the phantom touch of a hand on her own, guiding her, and a body behind her, providing security and confidence. She knew who it was.

"It's name?" She asked.

" _ **Yes, Rukia, as you very well know an attack is a hundred times greater when you know it's name. And you know it, it is the attack that felled your brother, the attack that Ichigo uses to protect, the attack that cleaves the heavens and tears them asunder!**_ " Zangetsu said as Rukia pointed the blade at the adjuchas… a straight shot.

Then, she felt it...power, pure, unbridled power flowed through her veins, it made her feel light as air, made her feel as if she could do anything, to fight and win any battle, and protect anybody who needed it, is this what Ichigo felt? All the time? No wonder...she'd be like him too, if she wasn't a Kuchiki.

Unknowingly to her, particles of reishi quickly flowed into Zangetsu before a blue aura erupted around her, obscuring them from view.

" _Go Rukia, protect._ " Another voice said.

'Shirayuki, I-'

" _Don't worry, I know what must be done, and I will help you all I can._ " Shirayuki said as Rukia felt her presence as well another hand rested on hers.

'Thank you, Sode no Shirayuki.'

The adjuchas had stopped its attack on Ichigo to see the presence behind it, Ichigo looked on in shock as he saw Rukia wield Zangetsu, he could see her eyes, they were glowing blue.

She raised Zangetsu.

"Getsuga…"

" _ **Now Rukia!**_ "

"TENSHO!" She cried out as the crescent of blue energy erupted from Zangetsu and straight into the adjuchas mask at incredible speed. Its mask was quickly split apart along with the rest of its body as it was bisected. The energy continued on for another hundred feet before dispersing, leaving a large trench in the ground, and a trail...of ice.

" _ **Excellent work, Rukia, now if you would please pass me to my dumbfounded wielder.**_ " Zangetsu said as she walked towards Ichigo and passed him Zangetsu, he took back his blade and used it as a crutch until Rukia got under his arms and helped him, his body still trembled from the electricity, his heart still shook and he was badly burned but, he'd be alright, he would always be alright.

"Rukia, how?" He asked as he leaned himself on her.

"I took a gamble, and it worked, you know, Zangetsu is really nice and-" She froze as she looked ahead.

"Rukia, wha-" Ichigo paused as he looked in front of him. Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Renji, and Byakuya stood in front of them, all showing various degrees of shock, even Byakuya had his eyes somewhat wide.

"Well, backup's arrived, where were you guys five minutes ago?"

Rukia facepalmed. 'This is so not going to end well.'

* * *

 **Yes, I know how reishi works, imagine they visited Soul Society, and a hollow got into Rukongai**.


End file.
